Another New School
by Fallen Sakura
Summary: Kagome gets sent to a new preppy private school and some trouble maker was sent to be her ‘tour guide’ for a month. What does he have planned. The principle has a bet on her? And what kinda trouble does Kagome have planned for this new school?


**Another New School**

**-------**

**Author**: Fallen Sakura-aka-Uzumaki Ryooki

**Disclaimer**: Beware! Beware the squirrels! They're going to attack at dawn…unless…they forget…again…then, in such a case as that, they will attack on tomorrow's dawn! But beware! One day! They will remember! The question is! Will you be prepared!…Oh…yeah…I don't own, so don't sue…cuz the squirrels will attack you.

**Summary**: Kagome gets sent to a new preppy private school and some trouble maker was sent to be her 'tour guide' for a month. What does he have planned. The principle has a bet on her? And what kind of trouble does Kagome have planned for this new school?

"ALL CAPS" principle

My new school **Chapter one**

Another new school, what else was new? This was her 3rd new school this year. There was just something about her that the schools just didn't seem to like…She couldn't imagine what though.

She walked by a window and could she herself perfectly.

Long wavy black hair with neon green streaks. She watched in satisfaction as it swished against her butt when she walked.

Her eyes, such a dark shade of green, that they often got confused for black. She used a bright neon green eye shadow to accent the green, while she used thick black eyeliner to accent the black.

Her lips matched in the neon green colour.

Her eyes traveled down her body to see that she wore a tight neon green tube top, revealing her well toned stomach and belly button ring (which was a little chain with a cute little silver dragonfly with neon green wings). She wore a black long-sleeved net shirt over it.

Lower was a pair black baggy pants with neon green threading resting loosely on her hips. Chains adorned her waist as black rubber bracelets lay upon her wrists.

On her feet were black knee-high steel-toed boots.

She continued to look at herself in her reflection with satisfaction.

In the distance she heard the school bell sound, signaling that class had started. That meant she was late already.

She still couldn't figure out why none of the schools liked her though.

She continued towards the school at a leisurely pace. Why should she be in a hurry?

She finally reached the front doors about ten minutes later. For the next few minutes, she just surveyed the area.

This was one of them preppy private schools. You could tell just by looking at the outside.

They had a huge fountain out front.

It had the water flowing out of a 'power-ball'. And that was sitting in the hands of some dead miko…the stainless-steel plate on the side said her name and some facts about her that Kagome really couldn't have cared less about. Her name was something like…Midorki?

That dead miko chick and the power-ball were the schools symbols.

All the sidewalks were marble, perfectly cleaned too. Not a speck of dirt in sight.

Not even a blade of grass was too long.

Heh and get this.

They sent her this gay sailor uniform thing in the mail and said it was to be worn. Whatever. They could do what they want, but they ain't getting her in that thing.

She walked closer to the door to go in and wasn't surprised when it opened automatically.

'Heh…I wouldn't be surprised if they have automatic toilets too…I hate those…you go to wipe your ass and it flushes and gets that nasty water all over you…Heh…those are fun to clog up though…maybe this won't be that bad after all.'

**MEANWHILE**

Outside the principle's office

"NANI? YOU DON'T THINK WE CAN TAKE CARE OF _ONE LITTLE GIRL_? HA!… BECAUSE NONE OF THE OTHER SCHOOLS COULD EH? WELL I'LL SHOW YOU! THIS IS THE _BEST_ SCHOOL AND _NO ONE_ IS TOO BAD FOR US! WE CAN CRACK ANYONE! …OH, SO YOU'RE LAUGHING EH! YOU DON'T THINK WE COULD MAKE IT A WEEK! WELL I BET YOU THAT WE COULD MAKE IT A _MONTH_ AND WE _STILL_ WOULD _NOT_ HAVE CRACKED YET! AND WE'LL _STILL_ BE THE _TOP_ SCHOOL!…THEN, IT'S A BET! YOU'RE ON!"

Everyone heard the principle hang up the phone. He sure did have a temper…

"SEND THAT BRAT IN!"

The secretary looked on with pity as the boy in trouble went inside…probably to face his doom. '…Poor guy…'

**INSIDE THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE**

"OH! ITS YOU AGAIN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW! SPEAK UP HOUSHI!"

The boy now known as Houshi cringed at the loud volume.

'After all this time you'd think he would learn my first name…seriously…'

The boy sat there in the usual black 'funeral outfit', as it was so commonly called. His dark brown hair was pulled into a small dragon tail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were an unusual purple in colour.

"Heh well sir…you see its kind of funny…"

"DON'T BEAT AROUND THE BUSH BOY! SPIT IT OU-"

A knock came at the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

The secretary meekly peeked her head through the now cracked door.

"Um…well sir…"

"YEA? SPIT IT OUT! DON'T INTERUPT ME AND THEN JUST STUTTER YOU DIMWITT!"

"OH! Y-yes. G-gomen! Please e-excuse my rude-n-ness. T-the new student has a-arrived." The poor secretary bowed low multiple times.

"AW! GOOD! BRING HER IN!" he looked at Houshi for a moment.

"Uh…should we continue this later when you're not so busy sir?"

'Or once you forget about it' Houshi thought in glee as he saw his chance at freedom.

"NONSENSE MY BOY! I HAVE THE PERFECT THING FOR YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID! BUT FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT I WA-"

"Yo."

Both men turned to see the new student standing there. The principle looked appalled by her attire, but Houshi seemed to like it.

The principle was lost for words. What had he gotten himself into? He'd never had someone so…so…like her before…there was her _clothes_ and then her _makeup _and then…her _hair_…This was going to be a long month….

"DIDN'T WE SEND YOU A UNIFORM?"

"Yea…what's you point? You think I'm gonna wear that? Jeez geezer…what are you on."

Houshi thought the principle's head was gonna glow. But this chick…he already liked her. She was just the kind of person they needed…well…him and his buddies at least…he didn't think anyone else around here would like her very much.

"YOU WILL WEAR THAT UNIFORM TOMORROW! I WILL NOT TOLORATE YOU INSOLENCE!"

"Yea, sure, whatever you say geezer. You just stay in your own little world where everything listens to your every command." She looked at the guy sitting in front of the desk.

Looks like he was caught for something…and what's with that stupid look on his face? "Yo! This ain't no candy buffet, shut yo mouth and try to blink every once in a while."

Houshi shut his mouth real fast…that's when he remembered to breathe too. "Damn she's perfect!"

"What?"

"HOUSHI SHUT UP! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED! YOU" He pointed at the girl. "YOU'RE LATE…." He paused and looked at the file on his desk "YOU'RE LATE HIGURASHI!"

She gave him an innocent look. "Aw…we're only on a last name basis? I thought you liked me more then that with the way you're blushing." But that look was quickly changed to a sly grin.

Houshi snickered.

"YOU! HOUSHI! YOUR INCHARGE OF THIS MS. HIGURASHI! SHOW HER TO HER CLASSES NOW! THAT IS YOUR PUNISHMENT! YOU WILL STAY WITH HER FOR A WHOLE MONTH! NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Houshi hadn't thought it was possible for the principle's face to glow any redder, but it did…. Wait…did he just say what he thought he said? This was gonna be easier than he thought!

With the thought of victory he jumped from his seat shouting a "yes sir!" and grabbed the girl known as Higurashi's arm and all but ran out of the room.

Well there you go. Enjoy. Hmm…It kind of sounds like my other one that I started...kind of...I wrote this one a long time ago though and it was just sitting there and I saw and was like, what is this, and I read it and I liked it, so I'm posting it. Yup. There you go.


End file.
